vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
126654-poor-itemization-on-tier-3-contract-reward-weapons
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- MIght have been drop 2 even... http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/2dcw47/upcoming_runeattunement_system_revamp_itemization/ | |} ---- There was a simple solution if that was their plan all along: don't make the rewards item level 65. Bam, done. Weaker than group content items, no pretense. Instead, the weapons have abysmal stat budgets and rune slots for their item level. Carbine has to be aware that people have been going straight for the 3600 Prestige weapons the moment the rating requirement was removed from them. They're easily the best pre-raid weapons barring some of the drops from vet SSM or Protogames. The ONLY people who would find the contract weapons useful are fresh 50's who haven't bothered to craft or buy a crafted weapon, or those who don't want to play literally 3-5 practice battlegrounds to get the PvP weapon. | |} ---- ---- It is worse than Lv 55 world drop purples. The stat budgets are very, very bad. In some cases they are worse than Lv 55 blues you can get by doing shiphands. | |} ---- I'm not surprised to see poor revenues and abysmal player retention on a game that treats the largest subset of its playerbase like garbage. This is not the first MMO to have done this, and it too makes perfect sense. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- If the goal is to have group content drops be better than the contract rewards then I like the idea of having a slightly lower item level so that the rune stats aren't quite as good. But I do think that if you're going to advertise the top tier as raid quality then it ought to at least be better than what you'll get out of veteran dungeons. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well, maybe if you did raids you wouldn't have this problem, uh?! Become HARDCORE! today! You know what they say: Some RNG a day keeps the casuals away! | |} ---- This is true of the Exceptional runesets as well. The token itself is rare and RNG, getting not only the element but stat is a double whammy on selection. Not entirely sure why we can't have something like buying runes from Renown. I REALLY need(ed) the Logic Element, Exceptional Logic Bomb Rune of Armor. I have traded in probably 10, and have seen none. I have had a CX order up and gotten no sellers. Let us pick the freakin' rune. They're rare enough as it is (and if we choose the more assured route at the max prize, we are forgoing the "fun" stuff). Should be no harm in this. | |} ---- ---- This reminds me of a statement Gaffney made about hardcores, casuals, and randomness at one point. He gave an interview once where he said that casuals love random and hardcores hate it. And at the time I remember thinking "Hmmm... really? Well, I can see how casuals like it when they have some variety and randomness in the stuff that they do so that repeated mission arcs aren't the exact same thing every time, but hardcores prefer to have their sequences and patterns and rotations known in advance as much as possible... OK, I guess I buy that." Maybe in retrospect what he meant was that he thinks casuals love to do a task and then have to roll a RNG to see if they actually get something they want as the reward. :lol: | |} ---- | |} ---- However even if that is the intent and they remove the "raid quality" line, which I'm fine with. The issue still remains that the present RNG can make an item absolutely useless by comparison to dungeon, world, and especially crafted items due to how random the stats are given and or budgeted. | |} ---- Yeah I am always wary when I see a list of random attributes on an item. That was a chief complaint when the game launched; I remember seeing Spellslinger healing pistols with warrior tank stats on them... Even if the stats are chosen from a list of technically useful stats they can still be useless if they're in the wrong amounts or if you get several supposedly useful stats but no critical ones. | |} ---- ---- Like winning the lottery haha. Probably going to happen to someone, but probably not you. | |} ----